


Breaking into colors

by Moppipoika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moppipoika/pseuds/Moppipoika
Summary: People live in a world of black and white, and only after meeting your soulmate you'll be able to see in color. But when your soulmate dies, everything goes back to black and white.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 37





	Breaking into colors

**Author's Note:**

> Did I go over a year and a half without writing a single word? Yes, yes I did. But here I am, once again, feeling better than in a looong long time.
> 
> I got this idea from tiktok where I've seen countless videos with the same idea, and it simply got to a point where I couldn't live with myself without sitting down and writing something for it myself.
> 
> Thank you kkiitsu for believing in me and for hyping me up with this one! Love you! <3

After opening the fitting room’s door so that Lydia could also see him, Stiles turned to look at the mirror, trying to decide if he liked the shirt he was trying on or not. The shirt was a pretty tight fit, and even though he usually liked something a bit more loose on him this looked extremely good. He had started working out with Scott a couple of months ago, and the shirt’s skin-tight sleeves flattered his newly found biceps in a way that gave his confidence a much-needed lift.

“Green looks great on you.”

Stiles raised his head so that his eyes met Lydia’s dark ones through the mirror as he held back a sigh. He envied her. Just like he envied his best friend Scott and his girlfriend Allison. Because unlike him, they all saw the world in colors. They all knew what the world looked like. Stiles had no idea. He didn’t know the color of his own eyes. He didn’t know what the fireworks looked like. He had no idea what really made the sunset so special. All he saw was black, white and a wide range of different grays.

He knew all of his friends had lived like that before, he knew they understood what the world was like to him, but sometimes it felt like they purposely reminded Stiles about the fact that they could see colors and he couldn’t. Lydia mentioning Stiles’ shirt being green was a perfect example of this. She knew he had no idea what color his shirt was, and she knew he didn’t need to or even want to know, and she still had to mention it. This happened more often than it had to, and it pissed Stiles off. He never said anything about it because he didn’t want to seem petty or childish for complaining about something like that, but sometimes it got to him.

“Yeah, I don’t know,” he mumbled as he proceeded to close the fitting room door.

“Oh c’mon, you look great in it.” 

Stiles rolled his eyes as he changed back to his own shirt. He knew the shirt looked great on him, it just happened to bother him that everybody but him knew it was green. It wasn’t that he didn’t know other people saw colors, he just managed to usually not think about it.

“I don’t know,” Stiles said as he came out of the fitting room, “besides I have to ask dad if we even have money for it first, it’s kind of expensive.”

“I’ll just lend you the money, and if your dad has enough you’ll pay it back. If not- “

“I’ll just come back and buy it later,” Stiles cut her off. She didn’t look convinced, but since she stayed quiet about it she knew she had no say in the matter. He knew the shirt looked good, and he wanted to buy it, but he needed to calm down and forget about the color first. “Let’s go, I’m starving.”

Half an hour later Stiles sat in the backseat of Jackson’s brand new Porsche with a strawberry milkshake on the other hand, and his phone on the other. Lydia and Jackson were having a heated conversation about something in the front seat. Stiles tried his best not to eavesdrop, but he couldn’t help focusing on Jackson’s words.

“You’re kidding, right? _Again?”_

“It was five dollars, Jackson, it’s not a big deal.”

“You need to stop spending your money on a loser like him.” There was a long pause. “In fact, I think you should stop wasting your time and drop him completely.”

At this point, Stiles couldn’t stop himself from raising his eyes from his phone screen to the two people sitting in front of him. He had a pretty good idea what they were talking about and he hoped to god he was wrong.

“It seriously hurts my reputation that my girlfriend, my fucking soulmate, hangs around with a nobody like him.”

“Shut up Jackson!” Lydia slapped his arm, her eyes fixed on Stiles. She looked like she had seen a ghost and it was obvious that Stile wasn’t supposed to hear their conversation. 

Jackson glanced over his shoulder before turning the music louder so that Stiles couldn’t hear them talking anymore.

After the longest ten minutes of his life, Stiles got out of the car and barely managed to wave Lydia goodbye before the car was already so far away he could barely see it.

Stiles threw his phone on the coffee table before letting himself fall face-first on the couch. He let out an annoyed groan before turning on his side. He hated Jackson, and just like he had assumed, Jackson hated him right back. Nobody ever really understood why Stiles hated the guy so much, and Stiles couldn’t understand how such an asshole could be admired by the whole school. He couldn’t come up with a single good thing about Jackson. The guy was selfish, didn’t give a rat’s ass about anybody else - even his friends, and treated Lydia like shit.

Still, Stiles was the one living in a colorless world, not Jackson.

“Wake up, kid.” Stiles felt something warm on his back and refused to open his eyes. He was too tired to get up. He needed five more minutes of the warm, cozy paradise a nap on the couch had provided him. “C’mon, time to eat something and go sleep in your bed.” Time to go to sleep? How long had his nap been? And why hadn’t his dad woken him up before?

“Wha- why’d you get home so late?” 

Stiles forced his eyes open. The room spun around him for a moment and his eyes were watery. His nap had been longer than he had intended to. But it was no wonder, he had stayed up until four in the morning last night watching serial killer documentaries from Netflix, and now that he had slept through the whole evening he was probably going to continue bingeing those documentaries until the next morning.

“Had to stay to cover up a sick leave. Now let’s eat something.”

Slowly Stiles sat up and dragged himself into the kitchen. He wasn’t particularly hungry, but he knew his dad wouldn’t leave him alone before he’d eat something.

“Scrambled eggs sound good?” his dad asked, and Stiles gave him a nod as an answer.

“We went to the mall with Lydia today,” Stiles said after watching his dad’s cooking for a while. “And I found a shirt, and I was wondering if- “

“Was it a dark one or a light one?”

“A dark one.”

“Then go get it tomorrow.”

Stiles bit his lower lip, hesitating for a moment. “Are you sure we have the money?” he asked. He knew they had been struggling financially for some time now, and he didn’t want to mess things up even more just because he wanted something for himself.

“Don’t worry, one shirt won’t get us bankrupt,” his dad laughed as he placed two plates on the table. “Besides, your old shirts won’t fit your arms anymore soon.”

“Yeah I know, I’ll probably be bigger than Scott by summer.”

“Don’t get carried away now, son. Just focus on getting bigger than Allison.”

Stiles couldn’t but smile to himself. This was just what he needed at the end of his day. It always was. Nothing made him happier than his dad.

The next morning Stiles woke up two hours late. His dad had woken him up three times before leaving for work, and Scott had called him twice, but every time he had fallen back to sleep immediately. Even now he had trouble getting up from the bed, even though he wasn’t even tired anymore. His stomach was growling, eyes were watery and his phone beeping like there was no tomorrow as Scott continued to spam him with texts, probably still trying to wake him up.

After laying on his back for fifteen minutes without doing anything, Stiles finally got up. It didn’t take him long to get ready, and it irritated him at some level that he knew it was his own fault that he was this late. If he just hadn’t taken that nap yesterday and then proceeded to stay up until three in the morning, he probably would’ve had the energy to get up the first time his dad came to wake him up. But now he was later than ever and it was nobody’s fault but his own. 

As he walked through the kitchen to grab himself an apple to eat on his way to school, he noticed something on the table. There were two twenty dollar bills and a little post-it note on top of them.

_‘Save the rest for the Jeep -Dad’_

Stiles stuffed the money into his pocket before walking outside. His beloved Jeep was sitting on the driveway, and it broke Stiles’ heart that he had to leave it there as it was broken at the time. He missed driving around with it instead of walking everywhere. His friends offered to drive him most of the time of course, but he didn’t exactly like it because it made him feel like a burden and he didn’t even have the possibility of paying for the rides. Even when his Jeep was working he usually didn’t have the money for gas, and he was constantly driving around with his gas light on.

The day went by slowly, and Stiles felt like he was walking around in a bubble where the time went slower than outside of it. All the classes seemed to last forever, and he had a hard time keeping up with people speaking to him. Scott and Allison were constantly asking if he was feeling okay, and he had told them at least a million times that he was just tired, which was true but they didn’t seem to believe it.

When it was finally three o’clock and the final bells rang, Stiles waved goodbye to his friends and made his way out of the school building. He was planning on quickly fetching his shirt from the mall and going home for a nap. He knew the best idea would’ve been to force himself to stay awake until the evening so that he could sleep through the night, but he was so tired he was pretty sure he’d cry if he wouldn’t be able to get some sleep within the next few hours.

“Stiles! Wait!” Stiles turned around to see Scott on his dirt bike with an extra helmet on his other hand. “I’ll give you a ride.”

“You don’t have- “

“I know I don’t have to,” Scott cut him off with a smile. “But I want to.”

Stiles accepted the helmet Scott was offering him and hopped on the back of the bike. There wasn’t much room for Stiles and he was pretty sure the bike wasn’t designed for two people. He knew Scott had driven Allison around with the bike before, so he didn’t see a reason he wouldn’t be able to stay on it during the short trip to the mall.

It was such a scary, yet exciting experience to sit on the bike. The wind pushed through his clothes. Every muscle in his body was as tense as possible during the whole time as he tried not to fall off the bike. He wasn’t sure if such a thing was even possible at such slow speeds, but he sure as hell felt like he was about to fall off if he didn’t hold on to it for his dear life.

As he got off the bike, his hands were shaking and his legs had gotten a bit numb from the bike’s vibration.

“Wow, uh, let’s not… just let me walk the next time,” Stiles said as he handed the helmet back to Scott.

“You didn’t like the ride?” Scott asked with a laugh.

“It’s not that I didn’t like it,” Stiles said with a shrug, “it’s just the fact that I don’t feel like I’m ready to die just yet.”

Scott bit his lower lip, clearly trying not to laugh at Stiles. “Well if you want to turn down a free ride only because you’re scared you might die, then that’s your problem.”

Stiles rolled his eyes with an amused smile on his lips. “I’ll see you tomorrow, you jerk.”

He made his way through the mall into the store where they had found the shirt he had tried on yesterday. It was some small place he had never even heard of before even though Lydia told him it had been there forever. It would’ve been literal hell to try to find the exact same shirt if he hadn’t been smart enough to leave it in a wrong rack on purpose. And to his surprise, it hadn’t even been moved back to its original place. 

The shirt was soft in his hands, and he was more than happy that he came back for it. Thinking back at the whole color situation with Lydia, he had to admit that it had been a pretty stupid reason to not buy it.

Stiles walked straight to the counter and placed the shirt on it, digging out his phone while waiting for the cashier.

“Can I get you anything else?”

“No thanks,” Stiles answered without lifting his eyes from the screen of his phone. “Just the shirt.”

“That’ll be fifteen dollars.”

Stiles slid the phone back into his pocket and took his money out. As he handed out the twenty-dollar bill he raised his head so that he could see the cashier, and he felt like someone punched him in the face. No, it was more like someone had just thrown a brick on his head. Like he couldn’t breathe. Like his heart stopped beating for a second. He tried to blink but he couldn’t. The whole world stopped for a moment, and Stiles stopped functioning with it. He had no idea what was happening, why everything felt like _so much_ all of a sudden.

Stiles grabbed the shirt and walked out of the store. His breathing had turned shallow and rapid. He needed air. He needed to sit down. He needed to get out of there. With shaking hands he dug out his phone and searched Scott’s number.

_“Hello?”_

“Come pick me up, please.”

_“Stiles? What’s wrong?”_

Stiles couldn’t answer for a moment. He tried to get air to his lungs and stay in the moment. Everything around him looked different; the walls, the people. There was something wrong with everything.

_“Stiles?”_

“I- just please come.“ Stiles gasped for air as he tried to figure out his way out of the mall.

_“What’s wrong? Are you okay?”_

“I think I can see the colors.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm already in a good place with the second chapter, so no worries!
> 
> Also, if there's any of my old readers left, try to bear with me as I try to continue and finish all my WIPs!


End file.
